finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Erutus Profiteur
Erutus Profiteur , also styled as the Merchant of Death, is a non-player character in Bravely Default. He is the chairman of the Khamer & Profiteur Merchantry and keeper of the Merchant asterisk. He is set to reappear in Bravely Second. He also appears in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. D's Journal Entries ;Chairman Profiteur Chairman of Khamer & Profiteur Merchantry, which is based in Ancheim. The king gave him the rights to sell the water pumped from beneath Ancheim by the Grand Mill, and his place of business is second only to the king's palace in opulence. ;Profiteur, Merchant of Death The Merchant of Death who used his monopoly on water to raise prices, then used the Jackal to attack people forced to go to the oasis. A 44-year-old man from Ancheim. His name is Erutus Profiteur, and he holds the merchant asterisk. He would do anything for money. He willingly earns scorn and enmity, and thinks nothing of betraying trust and friendship for gain. *''Likes: Money, profit, corruption'' *''Dislikes: Justice, purity, long meetings'' Profile Appearance Profiteur has a small mustache, blond hair, blue eyes and wears a top hat and a coat, with a striped red shirt underneath. He wears a clock around his coat and holds a cane. Personality Story ''Bravely Default'' Fifteen years ago during Braev Lee's assault on the Temple of Earth, Profiteur was charged with overseeing the seizure of the assets in the Orthodoxy's head temple, as told on the notes in Everlast Tower. He was suspected of accepting bribes from Orthodoxy officials, and that he had been corrupt for some time. Now setting up shop in Ancheim, Profiteur conspired with the land's ruler Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII to make a profit on the people by forcing them to buy water at expensive prices and hiring the Jackal to attack anyone who make their way to the oasis. He would also run a con on those who came to him after being attacked by the bandits, stating that he would not pay for loss of goods and damages to the person and then proceed to charge them for evasion of not paying the original water tax. When the wind vestal's party learn of his dealings with the bandits, they confront Profiteur and defeat him after his bodyguard Ciggma Khint leaves him to his fate. In the second world, if the party confronts Erutus with the paperwork from the previous world, he loses his usual charm and attempts to have them killed off before being defeated. The third world has a similar result, though he mentions Khint's reasons for aiding the merchantry before drawing his last breath. In the fourth world, Profiteur meets with his associates Fiore DeRosa and Qada in the Eternian Central Command's dungeon to enact the scheme to use a specially made virus to wipe out the Duchy leadership while the merchant delivers the vaccine for no price to be presented as a hero. However, warned by Einheria Venus, Edea and her friends take out the three and lock them in a cell. By then, Alternis Dim arrives and reveals that DeRosa's conspiracy has been revealed, with Profiteur's role in the conspiracy revealed by Ancheim's prime minister, Dominus Harena. Despite trying to bribe the dark knight to free them, will remain in the cell until Braev Lee delivers their sentence. In the fifth world, forced by Khamer with the threat of losing his amassed fortune, Profiteur is forced to arrive to Eternia where he is made leader of Central Command's first line of defense with Einheria and Jackal serving under him. Though his scheme was to provide them with a supply of Brave Points, Profiteur's group is easily defeated. ''Bravely Second'' Erutus is the former head of the once Ancheim-based Khamer & Profiteur Merchantry. An man who cares about little more than the money he makes, he disappeared after the antics of Tiz and her crew resulted in the destruction of his company, but he seemingly now has his eyes set on the Eisen region.http://gematsu.com/2015/02/bravely-seconds-guardian-job-bloody-geist-revealed Gameplay .]] Profiteur is fought as part of the Ancheim subquests. He initially fights alongside Ciggma Khint, who will abandon the fight when Profiteur's HP drops below 50%. He can be battled again in the other worlds the party encounters, growing slightly stronger each time. As a Merchant, Profiteur typically uses abilities which require him to spend money to achieve their effects. He often uses Pay to Play to increase his Critical Hit rate, or Takeover which allows him to deal fixed, unblockable damage. Voice Erutus is voiced by Masaki Terasoma in the Japanese version. In the English version, he speaks with a French accent. Gallery Etymology This is in keeping with his title as "The Merchant of Death." In Japanese, "Nikosogī" is a corruption of nekosogi , while "Boritori" is derived from the verb shiboritoru . Together, the phrase "to exploit thoroughly" is formed, indicating Profiteur's main motive as a businessman. Category:Bravely Default Characters Category:Villains